Corredora
by i-8-ur-soul
Summary: Alex, la única chica del Área quiere correr en el Laberinto, aún estando en contra de las órdenes de sus sobreprotectores líderes ¿Con qué misterios se encontrará? Todos los personajes y escenarios, con excepción de Alex fueron creados por James Dashner.


Llegaste justo a tiempo a la cocina de Sartén.

—¿Te lavaste las manos? —Era la constante pregunta del joven cocinero cada vez que entrabas al lugar.

—Claro que sí, Siggy. —El chico hizo una mueca al escuchar su nombre en vez de su apodo. Eras la única que podía llamarlo así sin recibir nada peor que un mal gesto o un ligero regaño.

Empezaste a pelar las papas que Sartén tenía preparadas para el desayuno del día siguiente. Eran cerca de cinco kilos, cincuenta bocas no se alimentan con poco.

—No entiendo por qué tienes que venir aquí después de limpiar la plopus de los animales.

—Estoy limpia, ¿sí? —respondiste, como era usual. Era casi siempre la misma conversación con Sartén—. Acabo de bañarme, y de cambiarme de ropa, como todos los días. Sabes bien que siempre vengo a trabajar después de salir de las duchas.

Sartén te abrazó por detrás y te plantó un beso en la mejilla. Su barba de dos días te raspó la piel.

—Sí, ya sé —rió él.

—Oye, ya basta. —Lo golpeaste suavemente con el codo en las costillas tratando de evitar que la papa que tenías en las manos cayera al suelo—. Eso sí es antihigiénico.

Pasaron dos horas antes de que tu jornada en la cocina terminara: cortar verduras para almacenarlas, preparar puré... esa vez Sartén incluso te dejó sacar algo que tenía en el horno. Como siempre hablaron de la comida de ese día, de cómo estuvo la cena, de si pocos o muchos Habitantes se saltaron o no la comida y algunos consejos para preparar cierto tipo de estofado.

El tiempo transcurrió igual que siempre, medio escuchando lo que Sartén le decía, medio distraída por sus pensamientos. La hora de cerrar la cocina llegó y Sartén esperó a que comieras tu cena y pusieras los ocho platos en tu bandeja.

—Buenas noches, Alex, ten cuidado —dijo él cerrando la puerta una vez que saliste.

—Hasta mañana, Sartén.

«Ten cuidado», todos te pedían siempre lo mismo: Winston, Sartén, Zart, los Corredores; incluso cuando no había mucho por qué tener cuidado, al fin y al cabo, estabas en el Área, y a esa hora las puertas ya se habían cerrado.

Llegaste a la Sala de Mapas y pateaste la puerta un par de veces. Newt fue el que abrió y te le escurriste por un lado antes de que pudiera quitarte el peso de la bandeja con los platos de comida, afortunadamente no vio la sonrisa picaresca que se formó en tus labios al verlo.

—Hola, chicos.

—Hola, Alex —respondieron casi todos a la vez.

Robaste la atención que Minho estaba prestando a un par de mapas, comparándolos entre sí, al poner un plato de comida justo en frente de él.

—Hora de comer —dijiste fingiendo un tono de voz agudo.

—Rompiste mi concentración, tal vez estaba a punto de de encontrar algo —bromeó el muchacho con un dejo de amargura en su voz al mismo tiempo que picaba las verduras de su plato y se las metía a la boca. Volvió a concentrarse en los mapas.

—Tal vez te desmayarías de hambre antes de encontrar nada.

Colocaste un plato de comida frente a cada uno de los chicos, ninguno estaba tan concentrado como el líder. Cuando llegaste hasta el último Corredor, Newt, éste te tomó de la muñeca y acercó tu oído a sus labios.

—Quiero darte algo cuando termine aquí, ¿ya estás libre por hoy?

—Sí —respondiste—, iba a ir a dormir saliendo de aquí. Hay algo que quiero decirte.

—Te veo en un rato —dijo él separando las sílabas con su extraño acento—. Ten cuidado.

—Tórtolos, hagan el favor de buscarse un cuarto en sus respectivas horas libres. —Minho sonaba en serio, pero cuando volteaste a verlo estaba sonriendo para sí.

Subiste a tu cuarto de la Finca. Siendo la única chica, te habían cedido un cuarto solo para ti. Estaba repleto con medicamentos; productos de higiene personal como pastas y cepillos de dientes, jabón y papel higiénico; e instrumentos que los Docs solían utilizar.

Nick, el líder era muy protector contigo, pero no siempre llegaba a ser molesto. Normalmente el problema era Alby; había hecho reglas nuevas para mantenerte segura, todo aquel que no las respetara corría riesgo de ser desterrado. Fue difícil convencerlo de que no te hiciera dormir en el Cuarto Oscuro todas las noches.

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta.

—¿Alex? —Escuchaste la voz de Newt—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, entra —dijiste mientras volvías a agarrarte el cabello en una cola de caballo detrás de la cabeza.

Newt entró con las manos detrás de la espalda y una sonrisa gigante.

—¡Mira lo que encontré en el laberinto! —De detrás de su espalda sacó su morral, del cual salía una flor de color azul—. Pensé que te gustaría, puedes plantarla mañana en los jardines. Pero voy a necesitar mi bolsa cuando la desocupes.

Tomaste la planta y la pusiste en el suelo después de agradecerle en voz baja. Newt se sentó a tu lado en la cama.

—¿Qué querías decirme? —preguntó el chico suavemente.

—Tú eres mi mejor amigo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, creo que sí ¿de eso querías hablar? —dijo forzando la risa.

Recordaste cuando llegaste al Área y Minho hizo que Newt te diera la visita guiada. Él fue tu primer amigo ahí.

—No —respondiste tratando de reír también. Habías practicado varias veces lo que ibas a decir, pero eso no te quitaba los nervios—, quería preguntarte, ¿qué opinas de pedirle a Minho que me deje ser corredora ser Corredora?

Newt, que se estaba mordiendo la uñas en ese momento, pareció haberse lastimado el pulgar derecho debido al salto que pegó con tu pregunta. Lo mantuvo en su boca cuando respondió.

—Estas jugando ¿verdad? —Habías hecho tu pregunta y un poco de la ansiedad se fue con ella, lo único que quedaba era esperar una respuesta. Lo miraste directamente a los ojos—. Es en serio... uh, ¿por qué quieres que yo le diga?

—Tú eres su amigo, tienes seis meses más que yo conociéndolo. Si tú se lo pides es más probable que haga caso que si se lo pido yo.

Newt se frotó la nuca y te miró suspirando. La expresión risueña que llevaba cuando entró había desaparecido completamente.

—No me gusta la idea, no me gusta para nada. —Te puso un mechón de cabello que tapaba tu ojo detrás de la oreja, se veía ansioso—. No tienes una idea de como es allá afuera.

—Por eso quiero hacerlo. —Tomaste su muñeca, era más delgada que las de muchos otros chicos, podías sentir el hueso debajo de la piel—. No hay nada que pueda hacer aquí adentro. Sólo quiero ver si tengo una oportunidad de ayudar afuera.

—No te quieras creer más que los otros chicos, cada trabajo es igual de importante y ...

—¡Eso no es verdad! —Exclamaste sobresaltándolo, sentías lágrimas amenazando con salir de tus ojos y esperabas que él no alcanzara a verlas—. No es verdad. Lo que hago no es importante. Les preparo lo que se van a llevar al Laberinto, eso lo podrían hacer ustedes; riego las plantas, eso lo hacían perfectamente bien antes de que yo llegara; tiro las tripas en el matadero, cosa para la que no tenían un puesto especial hasta hace tres meses; limpio la plopus de los establos todos los días para mantenerme ocupada; voy a la cocina a pelar papas y les llevo comida a ustedes. No importa lo que digas, no soy indispensable, solo crearon un montón de trabajos estúpidos para que no me queje.

—Serías Fregona de otra manera —respondió Newt casi en un susurro.

—Tendría un trabajo como los demás.

—Muy bien, bien, voy a hablar con Minho —dijo el muchacho exasperado revolviéndose el cabello—. Me imagino que no quieres que le diga a Alby.

—No, por favor. —Ibas a echarle los brazos al cuello, pero él se estiró de manera que no lo alcanzaras, así que en vez de eso lo abrazaste por el torso—. Muchas gracias, gracias. Te quiero.

Tu voz se distorcionaba al pasar a travez de su camiseta, pero él entendió. Por fin se relajó y te puso las manos en la espalda.

—También te quiero. —Te dio un beso en la frente—. Eres una estúpida.

Le sacaste la lengua cuando llegó a la puerta, y una vez que salió un cálido rubor se extendió por tu rostro.


End file.
